The National Institute of Mental Health Division Intramural Research Program (NIMH DIRP) plans and conducts basic, clinical, and translational research to advance understanding of the diagnosis, causes, treatment, and prevention of mental disorders through the study of brain function and behavior. The NIMH DIRP conducts state of the art research that, in part, complements extramural research activities and exploits the special resources of the National Institutes of Health; provides an environment conducive to the training and development of clinical and basic scientists; fosters standards of excellence in the ethical treatment and the provision of clinical care to research subjects; serves as a resource to the NIMH in responding to requests made by the Administration, members of Congress, and citizens' groups for information regarding mental disorders; and analyzes and evaluates national needs and research opportunities and provides advice to the Institute Director on matters of scientific interest.[unreadable] [unreadable] During the past fiscal year NIMH OD appointed Richard K. Nakamura, Ph.D. as Scientific Director, DIRP. Dr. Nakamura provides oversight to a diverse mental health research portfolio that includes clinical projects on autism, womens health, depression, pediatric bipolar disorder, schizophrenia, ADHD, mood and anxiety disorders and Fragile X syndrome; and basic projects geared toward answering fundamental questions related to mental health in the areas of cognition, genetics, learning and memory, and behavior. The portfolio also includes projects aimed at exploring new technologies and approaches to neuroscience such as functional Magnetic Resonance Imaging (fMRI), Magnetic Resonance Spectroscopy (MRS) and Magnetoencephalography (MEG).[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] Within the Scientific Directors Office, the Associate Director for Intramural Research Administration, Barbara Vermillion, oversees and manages the resources and services needed to operate the Intramural Research Program. OIRA plays a key role in maximizing utilization of financial and human capital, and performing a variety of management functions, including a wide range of administrative and management support services such as budget and financial management, space planning and renovations, facility management, property management, human resources management, information systems management, procurement and contract management, and travel management.